Talk:Pirate Lord
Positions Okay, two major things that need clearing up: one, was it ever stated or implied that Teague was a Pirate King at some point? (also we need confirmation for his position as Lord of Madagasgar); and two, was it ever stated or implied that Davy Jones was a Lord? Yes, he told the first Brethren how to bind Calypso, but that doesn't mean he was a Lord. Any concrete evidence? - Kwenn 15:30, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *It seems that KickAssJedi is responsible for both of those additions. Quite honestly, it doesn't seem like he knows what he's talking about. You make the final call, but I'd say it's best to delete this unless anyone can come up with something substantial. --Wanderingshadow 17:43, 30 May 2007 (UTC) **I wouldn't say he doesn't know what he's talking about; I recall Teague having been referred to as the Lord of Madagasgar at some point, but we need proof. I believe the Davy Jones thing may have been addressed on wordplayer.com - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:49, 30 May 2007 (UTC) **Firstly it was kwenn who originally added both teague and davy jones I later added that teague used to be lord of madagascar after it apeared on wikipedia I think it has since been confirmed by ted and terry, as for jones im not sure there still debating about it (I think a source has been found though) Like I said it was kwenn who put him there in the first place.KickAssJedi 18:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Yes, because they appeared on Wikipedia. However, we need concrete sources for them. Do you have a link to Ted and Terry's confirmation at all? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 18:24, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Unforunately not, quite a few editors on wikipedia have staded that theve read the article on keep to the code.com stating that Davy Jones was the former Pirate Lord of the Scottish Lochs and weve got no reason to beleive that multiple people would lie. As for teague when keith richards first announced he would be playing johhny's dad it was said that was the pirate lord of madagascar, however I think it was changed because johnny depp wanted more screen time with richards or something like that, and he was changed to keeper of the code and since then all sources that said teague was going to be lord of madagascar changed and said he used to be lord of madagascar, ive no idea what to think to be honest its a bit of a mess.KickAssJedi 19:25, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Well since we have no proof, we can't add the information to the article. No, multiple people likely wouldn't lie, but we do need to provide a source. Until then, it's going to be removed - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:35, 30 May 2007 (UTC) **Fair enough I guess I will try to find the source, however if its an old interview on keep to the code its unlikely it would still be there.KickAssJedi 19:40, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Can I suggest the possibility that the pirate King was Henry Morgan. In the trilogie he is related to the pirate code and because he's the must famous buccanner of the XVII century. :Possibly. I'd think Morgan at least was some part of the Brethren. However, that's purely speculation, and so can't be used in the article - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:46, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ships Dose any one know what kinds of ships did the Lords use. In the Guide it said that Ammand was an expert at Galley warfare dose this mean thats what kind of ship he uses. Also Ching has junks and Villanueva has a Spanish Treasure Galleons Fleet. But about Jacard Chevalle and Sumbuajee *I believe the Guide is the olny source we have for the Brethren fleet - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:42, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Ching's husband Where does it state he was a Pirate Lord? Yes, he was ruler of the pirate confederation of China, but that doesn't automatically make him a Pirate Lord. Ching could have been granted the title after her husband's death for some other reason - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 09:21, 28 June 2007 (UTC) True, I confess I jumped to conclusions on that one. It does seem likely though as the leader of all pirates in china he would have been lord of his respected area.KickAssJedi 12:27, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :I agree, but of course we can't jump to conclusions, which is why we can't add speculated info - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 12:28, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Fair enough, concured.KickAssJedi 12:54, 28 June 2007 (UTC) (ps: could you come over to Teague's talk page at some point and help with the discussion there.KickAssJedi 12:55, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Rewards, huh? The "rewards" section on all of the pages for the Pirate Lords are inaccurate. They must be; it states that the Pirate Lords all have prices on their heads, but how can this be? Beckett himself asked "Who are the Pirate Lords?" in the film. And if he asked this and did not know the answer, how can they have prices on their heads?--ScungiliGuy 21:40, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :True, although the bounties come from the official film website. Perhaps the EITC put out bounties on all pirates, but was not aware of which were Lords? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:40, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::That seems sensible.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:07, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Henry Morgan Henry Morgan was present on second Brethren Court. So, he was one of the Pirate Lords (probably Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea) and must be added to Former Pirate Lords. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 20:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Or, seeing as he wrote the Code he could have been the first Keeper. There's nothing to suggest that he was a Pirate Lord and there's definately nothing to suggest he was the Lord of the Caribbean, so the information stays out. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 22:01, 6 February 2008 (UTC) *Also I'd like to point out that no one is even associating Henry Morgan directly with the Brethren, only that he wrote a code that they adopted.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:46, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it was confirmed by Barbossa in Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean that Morgan was one of the Pirate Lords. --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Barbossa quote Ok, I have a question about what should we do about the quote(and most of Barbossa's other quotes from AWE that didn't appear in the film itself). Since most of the quotes here have or something similar right beside the source, how about for Barbossa's quote, we do this: That way, we won't have to deal with any misunderstandings sometime in the future concerning the quote(because of it not appearing in the film). CJSFanBlack Pearl 05:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Any reply on this? CJSFanBlack Pearl 00:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree!--Uskok 12:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The Map Why is Jocard's territory around Florida when it should be on the African Coast? Where is this map from? The Sailor 03:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :It was made by this user 2 years ago, by the looks of it. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Shouldnt it be changed? The Sailor 04:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that we know the image shows Jocard's domain in the wrong spot, then yes, I believe it must. I'll see if someone can do it(as I'm not very good with photoshop). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC)